Just Keep Fighting
by Neon.Green.Girl
Summary: Annabeth dies Thalia and Percy fall for each other.   Perlia
1. Lost Love

_**I just had to write this! I have been having it nagging me ever since I had a dream of it (cheesy, I know. But, it's true). So tell me what you think and review!**_

__ _**Just Keep Fighting. **_

_** *****_**Chapter One**_*******_

_**L**__o_**s****t**__**L****o**_**v**_e__

**(Percy's POV)**

I stared at her, so fragile. I'd never seen her like this before; she was always so strong… I knew that I would always hate myself, I wasn't there in time and now here she was lying in a hospital bed. She was so broken. I tried, and failed, to fight the tears coming to my eyes. I saw her eyes flutter.

"Percy," she said looking at me. Her voice sounded so weak, so hurt, so sad, so dead, so broken. I whipped away some of her blonde hair that was in her face.

"I'm here Annabeth," I said my voice cracking. "I promise I won't leave you.

Then her eyes shut and I heard the beep of the machine, the sound when someone died.

"NO!" I screamed.

The nurses and doctors all ran in, shoving me out the door. I punched the wall as hard as I could, I would have broken my hand if it weren't for the River Styx. I heard a whimper and then turned around. There sat Thalia, curled up in a ball next to the door, crying her eyes out. She looked so sad, so vulnerable. I couldn't believe the way she was. This was Thalia Grace. She was worse than me.

I sat next to her and instantly she buried her face in my chest and sobbed. I wrapped my arms around her and cried too, letting out everything I had been holding in. Annabeth, the love of my life, was gone. And she was never coming back.

"I-I-Is s-s-she g-g-gone," Thalia managed to choke out.

I just nodded. She cried harder, how that was possible I don't know. We both cried ourselves to sleep there wrapped in each other's arms.

"Percy, Percy, wake up." I groaned and Thalia just shoved me, hard. "Wake up Percy."

I don't know why but my stomach flipped when she said my name, I shook it off, probably just the hunger. I sat up and looked at her. Her face was all red and blotchy; her eyes were swelled from crying so much.

"What," I groaned irritated that she woke me up.

"Last time I checked, hospital hallways weren't sleeping areas," She shot me a glare and walked off. I knew that she was only acting; she just didn't have all the normal tough and sarcasm to her.

Then everything that had happened earlier came crashing down on me. I tried and sadly failed again, to hold back the tears that were streaming down my face.

She was really gone. How could I live without her?

**(Thalia's POV)**

I walked down the hall until I reached the girls bathroom. I locked myself in and let everything I was holding back out. Then I cried myself to sleep again for the second time that day.

I woke up only half an hour later, trying hard not to think about anything. I failed, of course.

I remembered how I fell asleep in Percy's arms. What was that?

I really should start to push him away now. I never let myself get close to anyone; there was a reason for that. Every time I did I came out losing, always heartbroken. I pondered hard on how to get rid of Percy.

But for some reason, I didn't want to.

_**I really hate Annabeth being killed too. But she needed to go, or the rest of the story will never happen. I like her and Percy together, but they aren't in this story so… deal with it.**_

_**Review! Pretty please with sprinkles on top?**_

_**I'm sorry if they seemed OOC, but I'm kind of proud of myself. I think I got their characters pretty good.**_

_**So tell me what you think.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO and I never, sadly, will**_**.**


	2. I don't want to talk about it

_**I came back and I had Reviews! Thank you guys so much!**_

_**I doubted that anybody would even read.**_

_**Disclaimer: I am not RR if I was would I be writing this? No! I'd be chilling in my hot tub that's inside my mansion in L.A. getting a perfect tan.**_

**Thalia's POV**

We had gotten back to camp. I wished I wasn't the one who had to tell everyone, but Percy instantly ran to his cabin. I wish I had done the same thing. I wish that I didn't have to see their faces, the sadness and devastation. The whole camp loved Annabeth. Not one person wasn't saddened by her death.

After that she ran to I ran into my cabin, hoping that nobody saw the tears running down my face.

I cried myself to sleep for the third time that day.

I was awakened by a knock on my door.

**Percy's PVO**

I knocked on Thalia's door in hopes she would answer. She was the only person I felt I could talk too. This is odd because we don't get along all that great. Sure we are friends but… well you get the point.

"Go away!" Thalia yelled.

I responded by opening the door and barging in. She threw a knife at me, which I quickly dodged.

"You threw a knife at me," I said shocked, pointing at the knife stuck in the wall.

"Sorry. I didn't know who you were."

She got up and removed the knife from the wall.

"That doesn't make it okay," I glared.

She just sighed and lay down on her bunk. I sat next to her and stared, I wanted to say something but I didn't. I just sat there staring like an idiot.

**Thalia's POV**

What did he want! All he did was stare at me. Did he interrupt my sleep for nothing?

"What," I said; it didn't come out like the snap I'd intended, more like a whisper.

He just blinked, problobly snapping out of his revere.

"Did you just come here and disturb me for nothing?" This time I snapped.

"No I wanted to talk. Walk with me?" He said standing up and holding up his hand.

"Sure."

I had nothing better to do. I stood up and walked out, ignoring his hand. He followed me and we walked to the beach.

**Percy's POV**

I came out looking for her because I wanted to talk. But what was there to say?

Annabeth was dead. Unless we wanted to talk about what happened that night-which I'm sure neither of us want to do-there was nothing to talk about.

Much to my surprise she said, "Did you want to talk about what happened that night?"

I could see the pain in her eyes. I was half hoping she wouldn't ask, but glad that she did. The guilt was clear in my face. I think that park of what happened was my fault. No I know it was my fault.

_Flashback_

"_Annabeth!" I screamed, running towards her._

_We were surrounded. There were hundreds of _empousa_. Annabeth was trying to fight them on her own. I knew she was tired so I tried to keep her fighting as little as possible. Thalia was nowhere to be found. I was worried, but I had to keep fighting so I couldn't go find her._

_I turned around to get another one when I saw Thalia trying to walk over. Her arm bleeding. She must have cut a vein or something because it was bleeding a lot._

"_Go help her," Annabeth ordered. There were only about forty left. She was an excellent fighter; I figured she could handle it._

_I wrapped up Thalia's arm and gave her ambrosia and nectar._

"_Annabeth look out!" Thalia shouted trying to get to her feet. _

"_Percy help!" Annabeth shouted. I was thrown into a wall by a monster._

_Thalia got up and rushed to her aid, but her arm was still hurt so she couldn't do much._

_End flashback._

I shook my head coming back to reality.

"I don't think neither of us do."

"It wasn't your fault," She said. "It was mine. If I hadn't …" she shook her head, "It doesn't matter anymore. I guess what happened, happened."

She turned and ran away. Not looking back once. Though I couldn't see it I could tell that she was crying.

_**Sorry if I misspelled anything or if I had grammar mistakes.**_

_**So review please.**_


	3. Eletricution, Love and Suiceide

_**I was listening to Much Like Falling by Flyleaf when I wrote this**_

_**I guess that gave me the idea…**_

_**Disclaimer: How many times must I say? I am not RR**_

*****Chapter Three*****

_**N**__o__t __**G**__o__o__**d**__ E__n__**o**__u__g__**h**__.__.__._

**Percy's POV**

I walked past Thalia on my way to the lake.

"Morning," I nodded, walking away towards the lake. I didn't notice she was heading the same direction.

She didn't need to know what I was planning… nobody did. They would only try and stop me. I couldn't let that happen. Thalia stopped and then looked at me oddly.

"It's three am. What are you doing up?"

"What are you doing up?" I responded annoyance clear in my voice.

She just shot me one of her evil looks. I gulped.

"I was just going swimming." She responded.

I looked at her. I hadn't noticed she was wearing a bikini. I felt my face heat up. She caught me looking and wrapped herself up in a towel.

"Yeah well so was I." She looked at me.

"Okay then," She turned around and went to the lake. I followed.

She reached the lake, removed her towel and jumped in. My stomach made a flip as I saw her in her bikini for that one second. I felt myself blush. I grumbled to myself something about what a terrible habit blushing was. I took off my shirt **(A/N: sequel!)** and dived in.

When I came back up I saw Thalia looking at me weirdly.

"What?"

She shook her head and went swimming. I laughed. She was such a crappy swimmer. **(A/N: I made Thalia a bad swimmer because I am one... hahahaha.)**

She stopped swimming, abruptly, and looked at me.

"You have something to say to me, Seaweed Brain?" She looked downright murderous.

"Only that you're a crappy swimmer Pinecone Face."

Wrong thing to say. She went up to me, out a hand on my chest, and freaking electrocuted me.

"What the fuck!" I screamed. I drowned. How it is possible for me to drown, I have no idea. But I did.

I lost all consciousness.

"P-Percy wake up," Thalia said as she shook me.

I groaned not wanting to wake up. Although I couldn't see because my eyes were closed, I could tell she was rolling her eyes. Finally she got tired of my laziness and slapped me.

"I said get up!" She told me angrily.

I gulped and sat up.

"I have to get you back for that."

I grinned and sent a wave at her, causing her to fall forward. She fell on top of me. Her and my face were both red as tomatoes.

She got up quickly and kicked me where it hurt. I stared after her as she walked away.

About two hours later (was I really passed out that long?) the breakfast horn sounded.

Great. I'd been waiting for that since last night when I decided I would do what I was to do. I had to do it when nobody was there or they would try to stop me.

I pulled out my knife and healed it at my wrist, when Tyson came in.

**Thalia's POV**

I was sitting at my table eating my eggs, bacon and toast when Tyson ran in.

"Thalia! Thalia!" He screamed.

By the tone of his voice I could tell it was important. I ran over to him.

"What is it Tyson?"

"Percy's trying to kill himself!"

"WHAT!" I ran out of the dinning pavilion and ran to his cabin. Leavening everybody speechless and staring.

I couldn't believe he was doing this!

Didn't he care? About his friends, his family, about me?

Didn't he realize that I-I -I

That I loved him.

I gasped. Shocked at realizing this, and stopped. Quickly I remembered what I was doing and ran into Percy's cabin.

**Percy's POV**

I was still holding the knife to my wrists when Thalia ran into my cabin.

"PERCY! DON'T DO IT!"

"I have to Thalia."

"No! Okay think, about your friends, your family, Chiron, Poseidon," She said while walking towards me. I was no longer holding the knife to my wrists. "We would all miss you, please. What about Annabeth would she want this for you? It would be extremely selfish of you to kill yourself. We need you, I need you."

She stood in front of me and griped my wrists. I let go of the knife and it fell to the floor.

I fell into Thalia's arms and we just stood there. Holding each other and crying.

_**For some reason I am enable to make chapters that are over 1,000 words.**_

_**So anyways would you please waste 30 mere seconds of your life and review!**_


	4. Wait, did you just fire me?

_**Sorry I haven't updated, it's just that a lot of people have been around my house and I don't feel comfortable typing in front of people.**_

_**Basically I've just kept it with Percy and Thalia… I'm going to try to put more characters in now.**_

_**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it? I don't own PJO.**_

**Thalia POV**

I had been avoiding him all week. I didn't want to speak to him, especially after what had happened.

I had admitted that I needed him, showed a sign of weakness. I was disgusted by myself. And I loved him, I couldn't live like that. What would Annabeth say?

I was actually happy when I woke up this morning. Today was the day I had to go back to the hunters. Artemis had only given me two weeks off.

I quickly got dressed in my hunter's uniform and packed my bags.

I ran quickly out of camp. Not letting myself look at the cabin of a certain son of a sea god.

I didn't want to see him anymore. He would make me stop. He would make me stay.

When I arrived I was instantly visited by Elizabeth. Elizabeth was a demigod from the eighteen hundreds, with beautiful blonde hair and green eyes like her father, Apollo.

She was always like a sister to me. The sister I never had, the sister my mother was too selfish to have.

"Lady Artemis would like to speak to thee immediately." She looked worried, it seemed like she was going to tell me something else but Olivia came and took me to away.

I bowed to the twelve year old goddess when I arrived at her tent.

We were camping out in the woods. I sat across from her and stared at the fire, not meeting her eyes.

"I'm sorry Thalia," She whispered to me. I looked up at her confused. What was she talking about? "We are going to have to let you go."

"Wait, did you just fire me? Why!" I asked shocked.

"Because you love him." She said simply.

She then removed me of my immortality and my hunter's oath. I had to give her back my bow and arrow and my uniform and leave.

I was close to tears. How could she do this? I loved the hunt more than anything. Now I had nothing.

{.} {.} {.} {.} {.} {.} {.} {.} {.} {.} {.} {.} {.} {.} {.} {.} {.} {.} {.} {.} {.} {.} {.} {.} {.} {.} {.} {.} {.} {.} {.} {.} {.}

I got to camp and instantly ran into my cabin. I crashed into my bed sobbing.

Then the person I wanted to see least walked into my cabin.

_Percy…_

I quickly whipped away my tears and refuse to look at him.

"Go away." I said my voice muffled by the pillow my face was buried in.

"No." He grabbed me and flipped me over to look at him. I gasped.

"They… kicked me out." I started to cry again. I tried to stop myself from crying, but I couldn't.

"We could try something," he whispered.

Before I knew it, his lips crashed down on mine.

**Percy's POV**

I was just talking to Grover about a new enchilada store they had opened up down town when Juniper came.

"Guys, what's wrong with Thalia?" Juniper asked, obviously worried.

"What are you talking about? I thought she went back to the hunter's." Grover said.

"Well she came back. I think she got kicked-"

I didn't hear the rest of her sentence because I was running to Thalia's cabin.

When I burst into her cabin doors I saw that she had been crying, she was obviously trying (and failing) to hide it.

She turned her face to her pillow and refused to look at me.

"Go Away."

I wasn't going to have any of that, so I flipped her over. She gasped.

"No."

"They… kicked me out." She said and then cried again.

I stared at her, she looked so sad. I didn't think, I just did.

"We could try something."

I kissed her before I could think and stop myself.

_**Well I did say I was going to try to put more characters in… I just wish I had put them in more. **_

_**So tell me what you think.**_

_**Hate it? Like it? Love it? Can't live without it?**_


	5. Our Little Secret

_**-Hides from people throwing food and stuff at me-**_

_**IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY!**_

_**I was moving and I haven't had any internet until the 15**__**th**__** so I couldn't update! I'm sorry!**_

_**I've literally been dyeing since I haven't been able to update!**_

_**So I was thinking about writing a sequel to this. Should I? What do you guys think?**_

_**Constructive criticism is always welcome.**_

_**I'm going to try to slow it down after this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: Last I checked I don't have balls. –Looks at soccer balls in corner- Okay never mind, but I still don't own this!**_

**Thalia's PVO**

I woke up in the morning to all my clothes scattered on the floor.

_Oh My Gods. What have I done?_

I couldn't believe it. It was rash and I wasn't thinking. I felt the tears coming welling in my eyes again. But I wouldn't cry. I had already cried enough. I wasn't used to all this crying. I had felt pain thousands of times before. But this was different; it cut into my core and made my heart ache. If this is how it felt to love a person. Then I don't want love at all.

I highly doubted that I loved Percy. I'll admit I always had a small crush on him. But love? I was lying to myself, either that or Aphrodite was messing with my head. Gods how I hated her. I looked over at the still sleeping Percy. And glared at him, which was hard to do since he looked so peaceful and cute.

_What are you saying Percy is not cute he's not! He's just so…. Ugh!_

I punched him in the stomach, hard.

"OW!" He sat up clutching his stomach.

"Oh, good you're up."

He grumbled something that I didn't quite catch.

"You're keeping this a secret," I said angry. I felt like bursting out into tears because of all the Hades I got myself into.

"Don't worry Thali, I will." He said pulling me close. "It'll be our little secret."

I tried to pull away but I couldn't bring myself to do so.

_What's wrong with you Thalia?_

I honestly didn't know. I was going to have a talk with Aphrodite at the summer solace, which lucky for me was just next week.

I sighed and looked up at him. He brushed his lips against mine and I pulled him closer deepening the kiss.

How could something so wrong feel so right?

**Percy's PVO**

I was sitting on the dock later. I felt bad for what I did to Thalia, I felt like I had used her or something. But I just got so caught up in the moment I couldn't help it. But hey I'm a guy and Thalia's hot. I thought back to Annabeth and how we decided to wait until marriage, if we ever even lasted that long. Suddenly I felt the guilt deepen. I had to end it with Thalia, but I couldn't. It was so wrong but It felt so right. I hated myself for this and I know it sounds stupid but I just couldn't help it, I don't think I'll never know my motives for sleeping with Thalia but hey. What's done is done. All I had to do know is keep it a secret.

I jumped into the lake hoping to clear my thoughts of this insanity.

I swam for about an hour when I say Grover coming. I got out of the lake and walked over to him.

"Hey G-man what's up?" There were stars in his eyes.

"I went to the enchilada place!" He said excitedly and then started to talk about it.

I only half listened, I was busy thinking about Thalia. I didn't get why I was thinking about her so much, it kind of annoyed me.

**Thalia's PVO**

I was walking to archery practice with Selina and she was begging me to let her give me a makeover.

"No, for the millionth time!"

"But Thali please!"

We then walked by Percy and Grover.

"Hey there hot stuff." Percy said to me as we walked past. I tried my hardest not to blush and I knew I wasn't, I'm not much of a blusher.

"What's going on?" Selina said looking at me.

"Nothing, just mild flirtation."

"It's all there Thali"

"What's there?"

"The big goofy grin, the dilated pupils. He likes you!"

"No Sel he doesn't, okay. Girls and guys can just be friends."

"Just don't be surprised if he declares his love to you."  
Could she know something?

_**Again I'm sorry for not updating in so long! How bought to make it up I'll do two more quick updates this weekend. One on Saturday (or both then) and one on Sunday.**_

_**Please review!**_

_**I want to apologize for the OOC, I mostly keep it on Thalia because well I'm not a guy, and well that's basically it. Besides you never know what could be going on in her head. Oh and this takes place a couple months after the last book so Percy is older than Thalia.**_


	6. Murder

_**Sorry! I promised I would update over this weekend (See how unreliable I am!) but I had a extremely busy weekend! On Saturday I had to go to soccer games and then visit my friend who got her tonuses out (yeah it took all day) and then on Sunday I was in Anaheim because I had to go to a Paramore concert. So that's my excuse!**_

_**My excuse for Percy's OOC is that in the books he loves Annabeth so much so who the hell knows (other than RR) what would happen if she were to die.**_

_**Disclaimer: If I was RR there would be no Percabeth (they would stay good friends and nothing more) It would be PERLIA!**_

**Percy's PVO**  
I lay there in my bunk feeling kind of guilty for having sex with Thalia. I wondered what Annabeth would say if she was here, she would squish me like a bug. We were waiting for marriage (it was more of her idea then mine but that's beside the point) and I had done it with her best friend. I wondered what Thalia was thinking about this. She was the victim of my cruel (well it wasn't really cruel) abuse of her sadness.

We had to end this. I had to go find her now and tell her that it had to end.

**Thalia's PVO**

I sat on a rock that was at the edge of a cliff overlooking the ocean. It reminded me so much of a jade eyed son of a sea god.

The way that the ocean currents were so unpredictable; just like him. You never knew what was going to happen. If he was going to say that he loved you, do "IT" with you, or threaten to kill you. I sighed as I thought of him. The way that he could keep his anger in, you never knew if he was just going to try to calm down or throw a hurricane at you. I looked at the ocean once more. The only person that could reach the safety of the eye of the storm when Percy was in one of his moods was Annabeth.

They were like the sun and the moon, opposites but perfect for each other. Gods know how hard I worked to get those two together. And now look what I was doing.

I looked up at the sky, I hopped that my dad could help me, but he couldn't, and even if he did he didn't care. He never cared about me or any other of his half-blood kids. If he did he wouldn't have let me live with my mother.

It was my fault she was dead, if only I were there… I could have stopped it. But I wasn't and now she was gone. I hated her, but she was still my mother. It was wrong to mourn especially because of what she would do to me. My hand went up to the back of my neck where she had given me a few harsh jagged scars. But it was still my fault she was dead.

Thinking about death made me remember that faithful night I killed Annabeth.

_**Flashback**_

Percy got thrown into a wall by one of the _empousa_. My arm was bleeding severely, I had gotten a vain cut, and it was extremely deep. Annabeth and I were trying our hardest but she was worn out and I felt like I would pass out from blood loss any second. I turned around for one second to kill off a few _empousa_ that were threatening to kill Percy. Just as they exploded into dust I saw Annabeth. She was lying on the floor severely wounded (I'm not going to describe it, it was so terrible). I ran over to her as fast as I could and knelt down. I touched her forehead with trembling hands.

"Anna- Annabeth" I asked scared.

"Thalia, will you do me a favor?" She said, you could tell it took her great effort to talk.

"Anything," I said the tears blurring my vision.

"Kill me."

I couldn't do anything but stare at her, shocked that she would ask me such a thing.

"I-I can't. I won't do it!"

"Kill me or I'll do it myself."

If I didn't do it she would die a slow painful death.

I nodded and pulled out her bronze knife. I pointed it at her heart and sobbed.

"Just keep fighting"

I thrust my knife into her, hopping to end her pain.

Then she said her last words: "Just keep fighting Thalia, just keep fighting." She died then (or that's what I thought)

I had killed Annabeth Case.

_**End Flashback**_

_**OHH! A twist to our story.**_

_**Okay I'm going to leave you there with a small cliffy (it's a crappy one I know; I don't think you can even call it a cliffy). But next chapter is going to be right after this (like where this left off). Now don't go around thinking Thalia is the bad guy, she's not she did it because she loved Annabeth so much and was such a loyal friend to try to end her pain, and follow orders. Well know you know why the story is called Just Keep Fighting, those words actually take a great toll on Thali's life believe it or not.**_

_**Please take the tiniest bit of your time to review!**_


	7. Guilt

_**UGH! You guys are thinking that Thalia is evil now! She's not, keep in mind that Annabeth begged her to do it.**_

_**End Flashback**_

Little did I know that I didn't really kill her, she just passed out. We didn't know medical help would come, we thought we would all be left to die. But of course the cops came, found Percy passed out, me passed out from blood loss, and Annabeth stabbed in the stomach. I had meant for it to go in the heart, but I was blinded by my tears and I was weak from blood loss, besides I didn't really want to kill her!

Everyone assumed it was a gang, but everyone at camp new better. Percy and I were hailed as heroes, but I never really felt like one. Annabeth died in the hospital, the effort to keep her alive was vain. I really had hoped that she would stay alive after it all, but no matter what they did she just didn't survive.

I let out a broken hearted sob. I didn't deserve to be a daughter of Zeus, he didn't even want me. I deserved all the Hades that was coming my way and the Hades that had happened to me.

My mother was right; I'm nothing but an angry runaway.

I didn't really want to see anybody, or have anybody see me like this. But of course, my wishes can never be granted and Selina came over to "comfort" me, she's a good friend but she's really annoying at times.

"Hey Thali," she said sitting by me and hugging me.

For some reason this made me cry harder then I was crying. I don't know how I have any tears left in me.

"You know what would make you feel better?" Selina said trying to cheer me up, "A makeover!"

"NO!" I said trying to hide (and failing) a small smile, it was funny how I was so depressed and all she could think about was giving me a makeover!

She giggled, "Come on Thalia, please?"

"Nope"

And then we were thrown into another fight about makeovers.

_**-Passes out cookies-**_

_**That's for being such awesome readers.**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_

_**Percy and Thalia: Please Review!**_


	8. The Ultimate Prank

_**SORRY!**_

_**I am only 0.01% unreliable and somehow that tiny bit got out these few days, probably because I've been really sick. No not just a tiny cold but incredibly sick.**_

_**I am so 120% thoroughly sorry for not updating sooner.**_

_**I am a terrible person.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do **__**not**__** own anything. But if my plan works I soon will…. **_

_**-Evil laugh-**_

**Thalia's PVO**

Selina got all her siblings and in the end they attacked me, tied me up and gave me that makeover they had planned. I, of course, ran straight to my cabin. Washed that gunk off, and was sure to apply plenty of eyeliner and well do it my way.

Now I was looking for the Aphrodite's to kill them. They're good at hiding.

Suddenly I heard a giggle, a very girly Selina giggle. I crouched behind a tree holding my spear ready to get her. I wasn't going to kill her of course; she was like my best friend since Annie was gone. I felt tears come up at her memory. I will not cry. Crouching like this reminded me of the hunt. I never thought of how much I would miss it, but then again I never really thought of myself without it.

Suddenly Selina tiptoed past me, obviously trying not to be seen. Her plan failed. I darted out in front of her, she screamed. Quickly, I put a hand over her mouth. It was her turn to be tied up now. I chuckled.

***J.K.F *J.K.F* J.K.F *J.K.F* J.K.F *J.K.F* J.K.F *J.K.F* J.K.F *J.K.F* J.K.F ***

"Nice one Thales." Travis said coming up behind me grinning, Conner was smiling like a huge goofball.

"A prank worthy of Hermes." Conner said

They were talking about the little revenge prank I pulled on Selina. I had tied her to a chair and positioned her in the middle of the lunch pavilion. Her makeup done like a clowns. It only took one Aphrodite to put the whole cabin to shame, so I picked their leader. Now when everyone came in for lunch, well you can image what happened.

"Yeah Thalia," Nico said, "We all thought that you had changed, but your still…. You."

I just smiled. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, because of Annabeth."

I frowned. "Whatever." I said walking away.

***J.K.F *J.K.F* J.K.F *J.K.F* J.K.F *J.K.F* J.K.F *J.K.F* J.K.F *J.K.F* J.K.F ***

**Percy PVO**

I was on my way to spar with Charlie, laughing because of what happened to Selina. Priceless. I really needed to find out who did it, that person is a genius. When, I ran into Thalia, on her way back from sparing with Nico.

"Will you stop running into me Kelp Face!" Thalia glared. She was incredibly good at glaring, and the glare that she was giving me was a perfect ten.

I shuddered.

Well, looks like Thalia's back. She was always Thalia, but now her rough shell is back.

I couldn't help but smile. I really lo- liked her.

I frowned at the almost mistake. I watched her walk away in what seemed to be an angry huff.

I almost didn't notice the note she had placed in my hand.

_Meet me at Zeus's Fist tonight at eight._

_**Sorry it wasn't much, more of the filler chapter; my attempt at making the story go faster. I'm afraid the next chapter will sort of be one too, but a very sweet one. Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I **__**promise **__**I'll try my absolute hardest to update once a week.**_

_**I love you… no really I do love you.**_

_**Just like I love reviews.**_


	9. Late Night Meeting

_**Sorry for the long update. I'm a complete jerk! You can even leave me reviews telling me how terrible I am. Because I truly am terrible! A new chapter for a new year? I promise I won't drop this story. Forget the filler I promised, time to get things rolling.**_

_**What's your New Year's resolution?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, oh but if only the plan works as well as the squirrels promised… I will…**_

**Thalia's PVO**

I practically ran to meet Percy. I just wanted to get this meeting over with. Hey, I didn't feel like getting attacked by Harpies tonight! Besides, the sooner we finished this… discussion, the better.

I finally reached Zeus's rock, to my delight. It took forever to find it! It was dark as Hades and I didn't have a lantern, in case it would wake the other campers. I nearly crashed into him.

"Hey." I said breathless. I had been running.

"Why are you panting?" He asked, stupid Percy!

"I've been running." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh." He stupidly said.

"So… well I have some important business to discuss with you."

"What is it?" He leaned back into the rock giving himself an aura of coolness around him.

I stared at him. Should I just come out and say it? Rip the bandage off? Or gently peel it off…. This news would go harder on him than on me. A month!

"Well…. It's the ."

"What?" He said, his face falling, "Say it again… slower this time."

"The camp wants us to throw a bash in her honor."

"Why me? Why not someone who isn't mourning over her!"

"Everyone else is too! So if you think you're alone in this you are dead wrong! Everyone loves and cares for her, not only you. I cared about her too! She was my best friend!"

_My only real friend…_

He just silently stared at me. I gave him an evil look, I've always been good at evil looks, and the one I was giving him now was a perfect ten. I don't think that he ever realized it, how much I cared for Annabeth, especially since I've always been a mean, evil, manipulative…. This list could go on and on. But the point is, I'm not the nicest or prettiest crayon in the box, but that didn't mean I didn't care for Annabeth! She was like a sister.

He responded after a couple seconds of thought; "I loved her…"

"Me too."

"I'll help with it." He said.

"You better," I growled.

Then I turned on my heel and left. I looked back to see if he was following, but he wasn't. I wondered why.

**Percy's PVO**

I turned and looked at the rock a long while. I waited until Thalia was gone, back to her cabin. I let the tears fall.

_Oh Annabeth…. Why?_

I seemed to ask myself that question a lot lately. Why didn't she block the attack? Why did she die? Why didn't I help her? But I was never going to get answers. It was all an accident, the fates always seemed to be cruel to me, and decided it was her time. She was too young to go, she shouldn't have. She had so much life! So many great dreams! She was the reason I lived, and now she was gone.

She said we would always be together, she promised… _Where are you now Annabeth?_

_**It's been one month already! What!**_


	10. Selena Knows

_**I wish I had written more. But because It's the end of the year the teachers have no mercy. Piles and piles of homework and projects are given to me. But it's the end of that now so I'm going to start writing like crazy.**_

_**Disclaimer: -sigh- no, no, I'm afraid this isn't mine.**_

**Thalia's PVO**

I was standing there, checklist in hand, making sure all the items for Annabeth's Memorial "Party" was ready. When it dawned on me; he wasn't there. He'd been gone all day. Huh. Odd, he promised to help me.

_Well did you really expect him to, he is a _guy_._

I shook my head of these thoughts and continued working. I saw Conner and Travis trying to sneak something in the balloons and screamed at them. I honestly wonder how they became so evilly brilliant sometimes. Most of the Hermes kids weren't like them. Oh well.

I suddenly had the sensation that someone was watching me and as I turned, well speak of the devil! Percy was there. Grinning like a goofball, and looking like a deer caught in headlights at the same time. I held back a laugh and gave him a stern look. He recovered himself quickly and looked around, three times. I stared at him awkwardly, what on earth was he up to!

He grabbed my wrist and hid us behind a large tree.

"I have a proposal for you." He said.

"Is this what this is all about? You have an idea for the 'Party' you could have just told me earlier, why make such a fuss. And why is your hand behind your back. Stop smiling you look dumb! Freaking kelp face!"

He appeared very amused at my babbling. I glared. He pulled out a rose behind his back.

"I want to see if we can make a relationship work"

It was my turn to look like a deer caught in headlights.

"Ugh…. Ummm… errrr….. ugh….." I tried to find my words. Finally finding my cool, I said "okay, sure whatever I don't care. It's not like it's going to last a week." I shrugged, obviously disgruntled by his request.

He smiled once more, oh that smile of his that could open up the heavens. He leaned down and kissed me for a brief second. I heard my name being called and had to break off. Sighing I went off to see what Michael wanted.

{.} {.} {.} {.} {.} {.} {.} {.} {.} {.} {.} {.} {.} {.} {.} {.} {.} {.} {.} {.} {.} {.} {.} {.} {.} {.} {.} {.} {.} {.} {.} {.} {.}

"Thalia" Selena said, sitting on my lush bed when I came into my cabin that evening.

I groaned. "What do you want?"

"I saw something," she grinned like crazy, "SPILL!"

"Spill what? My milk? Gosh Sel, there's nothing to spill. Now will you please leave."

"I saw you and Percy today."

I froze.

"What do you mean?" I asked picking my words carefully.

"I saw you kissing"

"So, that doesn't mean anything."

"It means you love him."

"Does not. It means nothing"

"Thali, I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, I know these things. You can't hide it."

Sighing in defeat I lay on the bed.

"Now, Thalia, tell me everything!" Selena giggled.

So, with much remorse, I went on to tell her my very short tale.

_**I hope to put another chapter up tomorrow. I'd do another one now but it's really late.**_


	11. Odd Looks and Puke

_**I was going to update yesterday but I couldn't. So, extra updates today!**_

**Percy's PVO**

I can't believe she said yes. Just thinking about it brought butterflies to my stomach. I sat in my cabin thinking about her, the way her lips felt against mine, how her small willowy body fit perfectly into mine.

I got a knock at my door. Hoping it was her, I quickly tried to flatten down my hair, it didn't work. But, it wasn't her anyways. It was Grover.

"Hey G-man, come on in." I said grinning. He walked right in.

"Have you been avoiding me?"

"No, why would I do that?"

"I don't know man; I just haven't seen you in ages."

"Well, I've been busy, with the whole Annabeth thing."

"It hurts all of us Percy, but you really got to stop sulking."

"I'm not sulking…?"

"If you say so."

Grover then looked at his watch and gasped. "Oh, man! I got to go! Junipers expecting me! If I'm late, she'll kill me!"

He promptly ran out the door. I shook my head and looked outside. It was dark out, according to the clock it was already 11.

What could Juniper want at this hour?

I sighed and went to bed.

**Thalia's PVO**

I woke up the next day to promptly puke my guts out. Groaning I went out of the bathroom. My head ached, and I was super hungry. I wish they had cheeseburgers here.

Sighing I looked up to see Selena sitting on my bed staring at me. "Have you been here all night?" I asked.

"I guess so. Are you okay?"

"If you say so." She sang.

"Yeah, just a stomach ache."

"You want to go get some food, I'm hungry."

She looked at me oddly and nodded her head.


	12. The Terrible Test

_**Second update of the day.**_

_**Disclaimer: You wish. I wish. We all wish. But this isn't mine, so don't sue.**_

**Thalia's PVO**

It had been a week since the puke accident. And I daresay it continues. Selena won't stop pestering. It's no big deal, probably just something I ate. But Selena wouldn't let it go. Here we sat, at the dock Selena pestering, again.

"Have you been doing it anymore, or have you done it before."

"No Sel," I lied, sighing. "No, I have not."

She looked at me like she didn't believe me, frustrated.

"Have you had your period?"

I looked at her horrified. It wasn't a secret but I didn't need her asking.

"What kind of question is that!"

"Just answer."

"No, not lately. Nosey."

"You breasts look sore." She said happily."

"Really, Selena, really. Just really."

"Have you had sex."

I sighed, getting sick of this. "Now that, is none of your business."

"Just take a test and I'll stop bugging you."

Unable to believe this I said, "Fine. But it's going to turn out negative."

We sat there in the girl's bathroom, waiting for three minutes to end. I looked smug, thinking that there was no way it could happen to me. Because, really, there wasn't. I'd only done it once.

The timer on Selena's watch rang out that it was time. She ran over and picked it up. She squealed, and rushed over to me.

"Look at this!"

I looked and felt my jaw, my stomach, my life, everything fall to the ground. Staring back at me was a little red plus sign. I was pregnant.

_**I was going to update again today, but after this. You guys can wait. I shall let suspense rise like freaking crazy!**_


	13. Failings and Plans

_**Sorry I haven't updated, I've been busy trying to finish another writing project I have going on. But I'll try to give you three updates today.**_

_**Oh and happy father's day.**_

_**Disclaimer: What's the point in these anymore? You know, I know.**_

**Thalia PVO**

I followed Percy back to his cabin from the arena where we were just sparing. He didn't seem to realize I was behind him because he didn't say a thing.

Arriving at the cabin Percy opened the door and turned to look at me, looks like I was wrong about the whole him not knowing I was there thing.

"Come on in," he said, slightly grinning.

I felt dead inside, I was going to have to tell him. He was the Dad, he's the only guy I've ever slept with. And it was only once!

Funny how one mistake can ruin your life forever.

I sat on his bunk and looked around the cabin. Whistling to stall for time.

"So why were you stalking me," Percy asked, quirking an eyebrow up.

I stared at his eyebrow for a little bit before answering. "What am I not allowed to follow you around now, that isn't how our relationship works." I mentally slapped myself.

"Lia what's wrong?"

"Don't you call me that, sues." He snorted at my reply.

"Come on, just tell me."

I froze, this here was my chance. It wasn't that hard was it? "I- I- I'm just so glad to see you!" I squeaked out, giving him a tight hug, hoping he didn't see my face.

Why was I so scared all of the sudden!

"I'm glad to see you too, Thalia." He said confused, before returning my hug.

I groaned to Selena, we were sitting on her bunk, alone in the Aphrodite cabin. I was wolfing down a cheeseburger she had snuck in for me, and she was reading an article out loud on teenage pregnancy.

Turning to look at me ,she said, "Wow, you really are pregnant." I simply glared at her to shut up.

She continued on, "I think we should go see a doctor. I could get Chiron to let us out for a day, saying that I need more clothes. He lets me go shopping sometimes, I could bring you along and we could go scan you belly or whatever people do."

I rolled my eyes and thought about it, it wasn't such a bad idea. Nobody here knew anything about having babies, so why not.

Sighing, I agreed to her idea.


	14. Noisy Men

_**Well here you go.**_

_**Sorry very short filler chapter, again.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not heard these sheep**_

**Percy's PVO**

I didn't know what was up with Thalia. So I got kind of curious. I might have, maybe, entered her cabin and looked through her stuff. I didn't find anything unusual. So since she's been hanging out with Selena a lot I might have decided to see if Selena knew anything…

Excuse my nosiness, but I had to know okay, it was worrying me! So when the Aphrodite's went to go take their showers I looked through Selena's bag. And you'll never guess what I found. Actually maybe you will, but continuing on! I found a positive pregnancy test. Selena must be pregnant, it explained everything. So I went back to my cabin a happy man. I found out what was wrong with my Thalia.

That night Thalia as I held Thalia while she slept, I wondered. What would happen if Thalia was the one that was pregnant? What would I do then? Hmm… a baby Grace-Jackson didn't sound so bad. But not now, in the future, maybe 10 years from now. But I knew that I could spend the rest of my life with Thalia and be fine with it.


	15. The Baby Doctor

_**Honestly I can sit here making excuses all day about why I haven't updated in ages. Let's just say I've been way to busy, and I've been lacking in a lot of motivation but today I sat down and read a bunch of the reviews and I just got motivated. (: I just reread the story, slapped myself a few times, and now I'm back on track.**_

_**Please don't kill me.**_

_**Disclaimer: Nope don't own a thing. Until one day when I learn how to shape shift like RR and steal it…**_

**Thalia POV**

I woke up in Percy's arms; he was snoring softly and smiling. I cooed at the sight of him, he looked completely adorable! Ugh, hormones. It took my everything to get up out of bed, but it had to be done.

It was only five in the morning but Selina and I decided to leave before the camp woke up. Trying not to wake Percy, I threw on my "Death to Barbie" T-shirt black skinnies and combat boots. Looking back at the lovely sleeping Peruses I sighed and left the cabin to meet Selina at the front of the camp.

{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}

I was surprised at the amount of energy Selina had when I finally got to the tree that had imprisoned me, what seemed centuries ago.

"Are you ready to go to the baby doctor?" Selina squealed. How she could be so happy about a thing like this shocked me. Maybe it was an Aphrodite thing, they just liked babies. Even accidental babies that weren't even planned and could quite possibly cost you the guy you love because he'll probably leave you when he finds out... Oh god, what if I turn out to be a horrible mother? Oh my gosh! I will be a terrible mom! Fear began to creep throughout me, consequently starting at my stomach. Maybe I should just get an abortion. But as crazy as it sounds, I already loved this child inside me…

{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}

Before I knew it we were at a hospital and Selina was gossiping with a nurse about all the latest fashion trends while we waited for the doctor. I learned that when he was going to do was called something where I could actually _see_ the baby inside of me! Crazy right! How unheard of.

"Thalia Grace?" A nurse in green scrubs called out and Selina hurriedly yanked me up and pulled me towards her.

"That's me" I said simply. She shot me an odd look but lead us to a room.

"The doctor will be here in a moment" She looked me over again and left.

About five minutes of listening to Selina rant about how utterly amazing Charlie was (duh we all know he is) the doctor walked in. He was a tall stocky man with reddish hair and a bit of a scruffy beard.

"So, you're Miss. Grace, correct" He stated looking at his clipboard.

"That's right" I responded trying to give a small smile but my nerves took over. Selina reassuringly squeezed my hand and grinned at me.

"Well I'm Dr. Hawthorn," as if reading my face he gave me a reassuring look and said "Don't worry, teenage pregnancy isn't unheard of. You'll be fine if you take care of yourself. Now let's make sure everything's fine."

He put a cold gel on my stomach and used this device on it and on the screen an embryo appeared.

"Is that the baby" I asked in disbelief.

He chuckled "That's right"

I learned that I was five weeks pregnant and due back in a few weeks. He gave me a few copies of the baby and Selina took one. When got back to my cabin I couldn't help but smile as I put the picture up above my bed. It was beautiful. I put a hand to my stomach. Maybe it was going to be alright.

_**Well, not much happened here, but better than nothing. Four day weekend so I'm hoping to catch on quite a bit. :)**_

_**Reviews and love are... loved…**_


	16. Selina's Pregnant?

_**What! Updating 2 days in a row! Who is this person? This is unheard of!**_

_**Well deal with it**_

_**Disclaimer: Do enchiladas rule the world? Didn't think so.**_

_**Grover: Not yet anyways *Grins evilly***_

_**Me: Grover! Go away! This is my story! And by the way, it's all about invisible rainbow ninjas.**_

**Charlie POV**

I went to Selina's cabin looking for her, I had the best surprise. With a dozen of roses I went to her cabin, I couldn't find her anywhere else. I figured she must be having her beauty sleep so I looked in her bunk, and you'll never guess what I found. It was a picture of a baby, inside a tummy! I nearly passed out then and there.

A million thoughts raced through my head, oh my gosh, Selina's pregnant, why didn't she tell me? What if it isn't mine? Is she going to dump me! No I swear I'll be the best dad ever. I'm so not ready for this.

I ran all around camp to find her, and I finally did leaving the Zeus cabin. I ran to her and twirled her around in my arms

"Oh my god's babe," I said very quickly in a rush, "I can't believe we're having a baby… We're so young. Not that I don't want to have children with you, I really do. But in like a few years when we're married and we have a house and a white picket fence and some dogs and-"

"What are you talking about?" Selina interrupted me, looking a bit dazed.

"Well I saw this baby picture and I thought you were…" My thoughts trailed off confused as she laughed.

"You dummy that's not mine."

"Wait so you're not pregnant…?" I asked as my brain put it all together. "Then who is"

She looked around worried "You have to promise not to tell, anybody."

"Anything."

"By the River Styx"

"I swear I won't tell a soul by the River of Styx."

"Okay" She looked around and whispered, she was so beautiful you know, damn it ADHD. "It's Thalia."

"Wait Thalia's with child?" I was shocked, how was this possible. _Charlie I think you know how_, my brain said. "Who's the dad?"

"It's Percy." She grinned slightly at the last bit.

To say I was in complete and utter shock would be an understatement. When did this happen? And most importantly, did he know?

**Percy POV**

I walked into my cabin finding Thalia laying on my bed rocking out to whatever band it was she was listening to. I grinned and removed one of her headphones from her ear.

"Hey, you'll never guess what I found out." I hopped she was ready for this bombshell. "Selina's pregnant."

Her mouth opened slightly, she looked stunned. "Wwwhhhhhaaaaatttttt" She drawled the word out.

**Thalia POV**

I couldn't believe Percy thought Selina was pregnant. I didn't understand how he could put that together. Admittedly it was pretty smart, if I wasn't the one knocked up again.

Carefully choosing my words I said "Percy, what would you do if I was the one pregnant?" I cautiously looked up at his marvelous evergreen eyes.

"I don't know what I'd do, Good thing you aren't right?" He nervously smiled.

I couldn't tell him, could I?

_**So I'm not sure if I should have her tell him or not, please tell me which you'd prefer: p**_

_**Also what is a beta? I've seen it around and I still have no clue.**_


End file.
